totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dobry wieczór. Coś się popsuło... I nie było nas na wizji. Więc jeszcze raz przypomnę
Informacje: *We will see. * Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: ... Ciemny... pokój. Zimny... pokój. W miarę upływu czasu przynajmniej to się nie zmieniało. Cela Becka była nieustannie ciemna, zimna, nieprzyjazna, szara, nudna, więzienna... Tak. W tej kwestii nic nie miało się zmienić. Sam chłopak też niezbyt zmieniał swoje poranne zwyczaje. Po tym jak jego drużynie udało się nie przegrać pozwolił sobie spędzić dzień w łóżku i wstać dopiero po kolejnym... dniu... Jako jeden z dwóch przegrał zadanie, kolejne 24h widział kulki i bolały go oczy... Potarł twarz dłońmi. Beck: 'Meh... ''Leżał brzuchem do góry i wpatrywał się w poziome pęknięcie na nigdy chyba nietynkowanym suficie. Wyglądał jakby się nudził. W rzeczywistości odpoczywał. 'Beck: '''Spokój... ''Nadal był zmęczony do tego stopnia, że nie myślał o... o show, o wspomnieniach, ładował na nowo baterie. Ociągał się z robieniem porannego rozruchu. Czasem bycie leniwym było tak rozkosznie przyjemne. Tylko jakieś ideały mogły sobie tego odmówić. Obrócił się na bok, owinął kołdrą i poszedł dalej spać. Bo co mu szkodziło? '' Cela Gabrielli: ''... Cela Igora: ... Przez klamkę do drzwi był przebity karton z napisem: '' ''"Śpię by mieć siłę na następne zadanie. Obudź mnie przed nim, a przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko byś społnął/spłonęła w piekle nieczysta dziewico. Ps: Notka nie tyczy się prowadzących bo boję się, że coś mi zrobią." Cela Jamesa: James spał dosyć długo i stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział, czy jest rano, czy już południe. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zaspał na zadanie. Wstał, ubrał się i usiadł na łóżku. W głowie miał jeszcze swój sen. Tak, mahjong. Po godzinach spędzonych ubiegłego wyzwania na próbach ukończenia tej gry, miał przed oczami te puzzle. 'James: ' Nigdy więcej. Nie ma co dalej siedzieć w celi, szczególnie, że tu nudy. Wstał i udał się do wyjścia. Cela Nikodema: ... Nikodem obudził się nucił sobie coś w sumie to sam nie wie skąd to znał ale nucił ubrał się i wstał z łóżka Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ... Cela Tamary: Wbitych kilka dzid w podłogę. Cela Hanae: Kolejny dzień w więzieniu, kolejny poranek, niezbyt różniący się od pozostałych. Chłopak po kilkuminutowym przygotowaniu wyszedł z pokoju. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Brunetka obudziła się powoli i przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy wpatrywała się w sufit. Była tak skupiona na walce o przetrwanie w kolejnych zadaniach, że nie miała ani chwili, by uporządkować własne myśli. Tyle śmierci i ludzkiego cierpienia przewinęło jej się przed oczami przez te wszystkie dni. '' ''Tyle wspomnień. '' ''Dużo się zmieniło od kiedy obudziła się w tej celi po raz pierwszy. Czuła się wtedy bardzo samotna, bez jakichkolwiek wspomnień z przeszłości i poprzedniego życia, które już chyba na zawsze utraciła. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Pamiętała. Pamiętała ludzi w czerni i to jak mała czuła się w tym tłumie. Pamiętała płacz dziecka, matki i jej własne ciche łzy, którym nie towarzyszył szloch. Pokręciła głową chcąc odpędzić smutek i uśmiechnęła się. Odzyskała jakieś wspomnienie, część siebie, której bała się, że już nigdy nie odzyska. Westchnęła cicho, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i zerwała się z pryczy. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to szare pomieszczenie. '' ''Dziewczyna ogarnęła się w ekspresowym tempie i jakby wmuszając na sobie szybsze ruchy opuściła pokój... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: Jasper i Jessamine nie mieli nic specjalnego do roboty, więc spędzali czas na graniu w karty. To było jedno z ich najczęstszych zajęć w wolnych chwilach. '''Jasper: '''Powinniśmy w końcu znaleźć sobie jakieś ciekawsze zajęcia... '''Jessamine: '''Jesteśmy w więzieniu. Tutaj nie ma zbyt wielu rozrywek. I tak dobrze, że mamy chociaż te karty... '''Jasper: '''Cóż, w sumie racja... ''' ' Pokój Jessamine: ''... Pokój Flynna: Drzwi zamknięte na klucz. Prawdopodobnie lokatora nie ma w pokoju. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: Z pokoju dochodzą tajemnicze dźwięki. Drzwi są zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. '''10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Beck spędził więcej niż ustawa przewiduje w swoim łóżku. Zmęczony odpoczynkiem zdecydował jednak wreszcie opuścić swoją celę. Kuchnię obskoczył szybko, nalał sobie wody, zjadł coś… To jednak nie było zbyt porywające. Poszedł zatem zwiedzać. Odcięto mu możliwość wychodzenia na dwór, bardzo go to trapiło. Nie miał możliwości zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Bezmyślnie skierował się do miejsca, w którym rzadko bywał o ile w ogóle je odwiedził… Sala robót ręcznych była ciemna. Pod ścianami rzędami poustawiane były sztalugi, a na szafkach stały dziwaczne rupiecie. Nie brakowało rzeczy niepasujących do otoczenia; tu zakurzona kurtyna, tu stare krzesło, ceramika, farby - wszystko! Chłopak zaczął w zamyśleniu przeglądać różne przedmioty. Nagle do pomieszczenia wparowała Arisha. Dziewczyna jakby uciekając od własnych myśli, wędrując korytarzami trafiła na to dziwne pomieszczenie. Brunetka była tu po raz pierwszy, ale zanim mogła się w spokoju rozejrzeć wpadła na pewnego blondyna. Tym razem jednak zręcznie uniknęła zderzenia z wyższym chłopakiem. Arisha: Beck? :O Beck: O, Arisha *odłożył z powrotem zdobiony pędzelek* Blondyn podrapał się za uchem. Akurat z brunetką mógł pogadać… Beck: Zamknęli wyjście na dwór… Arisha: Ta, teraz to naprawdę jesteśmy tu uwięzieni… Blondyn prychnął, przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Podniósł wypchanego jeża, pogłaskał go po pyszczku zaopatrzonym w szklane oczka. Beck: Jakoś się tak ciszej zrobiło *mruknął patrząc w górę* Z początku tu bardziej tętniło życie, a teraz… Chłopak rozejrzał się. Beck: Myślisz, że to przez te śmierci? Ludzie się boją? *naszło go na filozofowanie* Może analizują wspomnienia… Albo są zmęczeni? Asha zamyśliła się na chwilę. Arisha: Niewykluczone, że się boją. Albo pozamykali się w sobie i własnych celach, albo nie są w stanie pozbierać własnych myśli na tyle, by robić coś “ciekawego” *zrobiła cudzysłowie w powietrzu i sama zaczęła przyglądać się rupieciom porozkładanych po kątach* Beck: A co sprawia, że ty chodzisz? *oparł się o szafkę* Arisha: Zamykanie się w celi niczego nie zmieni *wzruszyła ramionami* Jeśli nie przeżyję w tym programie, to nie chcę by jedynym co zapamiętam były szare ściany tego pokoju. A co ciebie wypędziło z łóżka? Beck: Bałem się odleżyn *powiedział obojętnie i śmiertelnie poważnie* Dziewczyna mimowolnie zachichotała. . Beck spojrzał na dziewczynę, uniósł wymownie brew, też zdecydował się lekko uśmiechnąć. Beck: Eh… Bo ile można leżeć *przeciągnął się* Odsypiałem sobie ostatnie… dni… Musiałem serio się rozchodzić. Arisha: Tja, rozumiem. Za wiele poza interakcjami społecznymi, leżeniem i zwiedzaniem nie ma tu dużo do roboty, no ale czego się spodziewać po więzieniu *powiedziała obojętnie, po czym podeszła do jakiejś leżącej kurtyny* Beck: Od ludzi bije porażający brak optymizmu *założył ręce. Zabrzmiał wyjątkowo krytycznie* Eh… I jak tu przetrwać *prychnął* Arisha: Hah, no fakt. Czy można ich winić? Oczywiście. *prychnęła* Niestety tutaj pogarda dla własnego losu nas nie uratuje :^ Beck: Tja… Dużo masz racji *spojrzał na dziewczynę, zamrugał intensywnie* Nadal mnie bolą oczy po tych grach… *niepewnie zagaił* Arisha: Hah, tak, to więzienie jest tak kwadratowe, że wszędzie widzę jeszcze kształty klocków z tetrisa. Beck: Przynajmniej wiemy, że się angażowaliśmy *mruknął* Arisha: Ciągle nie rozumiem tych, którzy tego nie robili, wszyscy już przecież przekonaliśmy się, że ta cała gadka z zabijaniem to nie żarty. Beck: Ludzie *wzruszył ramionami* Eh… Nudno tu *pstryknął zakrętkę* Chyba idę wziąć prysznic *przeciągnął się* Zalegam… *wstał i podszedł do wyjścia* Nie, że jestem niemiły… Złapiemy się jeszcze. Arisha: Chętnie *powiedziała uśmiechając się ciepło do blondyna* Gdy wyszedł siedziała jeszcze przez chwilę sama zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. W końcu jednak i ona zdecydowała pójść się trochę odświeżyć. Łazienki: ... Beck zgodnie z tym co powiedział Arishy skierował się do więziennych łazienek. '' ''Chłopak zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do znikomego luksusu jakie oferowały wspomniane łazienki. Paskudne, białe, brudne płytki, zardzewiałe kraty odpływów, brudne lustra, pokryte warstwą kamienia baterie prysznicowe, stare krany... Sytuację ratowała jedynie obecność mydła w dystrybutorach na ścianie. Blondyn nie miał problemów z tym aby zostawić ubrania na metalowym taborecie i kąpać się nago pod prysznicem. Ze ścian sterczały baterie, a między poszczególnymi stanowiskami nie było osłonek, ani ścianek. Typowo więziennie lub basenowo... Nawet grzyb i zacieki na suficie się zgadzały. '' '''Beck: '*gwiżdże pod nosem* Chłopak nalał sobie na rękę trochę wątpliwej jakości mydła i zaczął myć sobie włosy. Długa, blond fryzura wymagała trochę pracy. Skoro warunki nie był całkowicie dzikie, nie umiał odpuścić higieny. Wiedział, że po kąpieli będzie czuł się świeższy, co miało polepszyć jego samopoczucie. Poza dźwiękiem wody lejącej się z prysznica łazienka była całkiem cicha. Beck nie narzekał na brak towarzystwa, mógł się w spokoju umyć. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej łazienki były dzielone na strefę kobiecą i męską, nie chciałby chyba stanąć oko w oko i to nago z Arishą czy Nutty, byłoby to krępujące... Beck: 'O czym ty myślisz Barry? *powiedział do siebie* ''Postanowił zejść myślami na inny temat. Akurat spoglądał na swoją dłoń, odwinął zawiniętego wokół palca włosa. Blond... Ale jakby ciemny... Przypomniało mu się zdjęcie z pamiętnika. 'Beck: '''Beck Barry... Tfu, co ja z tym Barry? *zapytał sam siebie* Beck Jaeger... Eh *potarł mokrą twarz* ''Spojrzał prosto w strumień wody, obmył twarz. Zdjął baterię i poleciał na niego regularny strumień, niczym bicz wodny. Obmył jeszcze muskularne plecy, splunął gorzką wodą i zakręcił kurek. Lekceważąco kopnął odkręconą baterię i poszedł po ręcznik. Przynajmniej to załatwiła ekipa show. '' ''Owinął się w pasie i podszedł do lustra. Było trochę zaparowane, więc przetarł je mokrą ręką. Pomimo brudnego osadu zdołał na siebie popatrzeć. Nie zwracał uwagi na sylwetkę, z reguły w ogóle nie lubił na siebie patrzeć... Tak mu się wydawało, że nie był typem narcyza... Teraz jednak patrzył. Na twarz, na oklapnięte włosy, które pod wpływem wody pociemniały... Zaczesał je do tyłu, by zrobić iluzję krótkiej fryzury... Potem intensywnie potrząsnął głową i rozczochrał się. '' '''Beck: '''Call me... blondie *zaśmiał się i poklepał po brzuchu* ''Sięgnął po ręcznik papierowy, wytarł twarz, dotknął policzka... Pomyślał, że czas rozejrzeć się za maszynką do golenia, obiecał sobie to załatwić jeszcze przed wyzwaniem. Wziął metalowy grzebyk, niedbale się uczesał. Dalej stał obwinięty białym ręcznikiem w pasie. Nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od swojej... twarzy. Z daleka dało się wyczuć, że o czymś myśli... 'Beck: '''Blondie? Barry? Farbowanie *złapał pukiel włosów po czym puścił* Miałem ciekawe życie, a teraz... Się zobaczy. ''Poklepał się po twarzy, po czym rozwiązał ręcznik. Upuścił go i na spokojnie się ubrał. Wzdrygnął się kilka razy. Działo się to od początku gdy zdjął buty. Mokra, brudna posadzka powodowała u niego wstręt. '' ''Ubrawszy się wyszedł zauważalnie weselszy i odświeżony, ale także trochę zamyślony. '' Sala manekinów: ''... Sala ta była salą i stały w niej manekiny. Po chwili stał tam też umyty Beck. 'Beck: '''Coś mnie tu przyciąga... ''Przeszedł się miedzy manekinami, chodził bez większego celu. Nadal nad czymś myślał. '' ''I wkrótce pojawił się tu również Hanae, którego również coś tam przyciągnęło. Beck spostrzegł szybko chłopaka. Kojarzył go. Co prawda głównie z rozmowy z pierwszego dnia, jeśli się nie mylił to z ławek, jednak pałał do niego sympatią. 'Beck: '''Hej *przywitał się wychylając się zza manekina* Co... Słychać? '''Hanae: '''Oh, kolega z ławek *uśmiechnął się* Cóż... Nic szczególnego, ale przynajmniej jeszcze żyję '''Beck: '''To już chyba coś *zaśmiał się. Nauczył się przez te kilka tygodni takich reakcji* Chodź klapnij. ''Blondyn podszedł do oczyszczonego już z resztek po zadaniu nr 2 stolika i usiadł na blacie. 'Beck: '''Nie będziemy stać. To nie ławka, ale chyba da radę. ''Sam przez moment dziwił się swojej kontrastowości... no cóż, zmieniał się. '' ''Hanae podszedł i również usiadł. '''Hanae: Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem w tej sali Beck: 'W takim razie pierwszy raz. '''Hanae: '''Tak ''*przytaknął jedynie* Beck zauważył, właściwie już dawno wcześniej, że Hanae jest raczej małomówny. Zastanawiał się czy jest sens ciągnąć rozmowę... Zdecydował się odczekać. Liczył, że chłopak może sam coś powie. '' ''Sensu rozmowy ciągnąć nie było, więc po jakimś czasie Hanae postanowił ulotnić się z sali. '''Hanae: Powodzenia w kolejnym zadaniu Rzucił, ześlizgując się ze stołu, a następnie wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, gdyż czuł także, że sensu rozmowy ciągnąc dalej nie było. Wyszedł więc z pomieszczenia krótko potem. '' Salka Spirytystyczna: ''... Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Wyzwanie, spacerniak. Zawodnicy zostali wezwani na dwór. Akurat padało, nie była to najlepsza pogoda, dodatkowo nic nie zapowiadało, że miałoby się rozpogodzić. Czeka ich wyzwanie w strugach deszczu. Została postawiona prowizoryczna scena, bez dachu :3. Ekipa toteż póki co postanowiła się nie wyłaniać z powodu wspominanej pogody. Postawili jakiegoś stażystę z karteczką "Przygotujcie spektakl na żywo pt. Komisarz Blond i pałka sprawiedliwości". '' ''(Na zadanie macie 28h, czyli do soboty 22:00. Całą niedziele przegrana drużyna będzie miała natomiast na rozprawę sądową. Ważna adnotacja, za brak jakiejś osoby dostajecie -1 pkt do oceny ogólnej. Łącznie maksymalnie możecie zdobyć 6 pkt od każdego z jury. Interpretacja dowolna. I dodatkowo ważna uwaga, robicie to na spontanie bez żadnego przygotowywania tekstu. :3 Good Luck. ) Dingo Bingo czy jakoś tak: ... Akt I, Scena I Scenografia: Ciemne, dębowe biurko, na nim lampka z żółtym abażurem. Za biurkiem skórzany, staromodny fotel. Na kartonowej ściance z tyłu przywieszony obraz z psem dingo. Oświetlenie słabe. Na scenie cisza. Rozlega się stukot butów o podłogę. Na scenę wchodzi Beck (jako Komisarz Blond) ubrany w czarny płaszcz i subtelną, czarną fedorę. Chłopak usiadł za biurkiem, postukał palcami w blat. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Ciężkie czasy *mruknął nasuwając rondo kapelusza na twarz*. ''Odsunął się od biurka, podszedł do przodu, spojrzał w kierunku publiczności. '' '''Komisarz Blond: '''Nie ma miejsca dla prywatnego detektywa. Od dawna nie miałem już zlecenia *złapał się pod boki. Płaszcz zwisał mu niżej niż nogawki shortów* Ci rasiści nie ufają Australijczykowi! *uniósł ręce do góry* Mówią, że raczej powinienem rzucać bumerangi w cyrku, a nie tropić złoczyńców! ''Obrócił się, wziął z biurka kartkę, złapał ją i trzymał przed sobą. 'Komisarz Blond: '''Biuro detektywistyczne Billabong *spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na publiczność* Wasze problemy NIE wrócą jak bumerang *zapewnił i odłożył wydrukowaną kartkę z literkami* ''Do pomieszczenia weszła seksowna sekretarka w okularach, w złotowłosej peruce (w tej roli Gabriella). Uśmiechnęła się do komisarza. 'Sekretarka: '''Panie komisarzu, co pan taki nie w sosie? ''Kobieta podeszła bliżej i zdjęła okulary. 'Sekretarka: '''Ja dopiero zaczęłam pracę i otrzymuję same pochwały! Nie to, co pan. Myślę, że przydałaby się tu jakaś damska ręka. Policja na pana narzeka. ''Sekretarka ziewnęła zakrywając usta. '' '''Sekretarka: '''Nie wiem czy pan słyszał najnowsze ploteczki, ale jest pan bardzo mało produktywny i jeśli się nie poprawi, chcą pana wywalić! Radzę wziąć się w garść. Nie chcę być wścibska, ale... wie pan, ja mam wykształcenie. Idealnie mogłabym się sprawdzić również w roli komisarza. ''Kobieta puściła do mężczyzny oczko i poprawiła fryzurę. 'Sekretarka: '''Wie pan, ukochana mojego dobrego kolegi zniknęła. Mogłabym pana mu polecić i w końcu mógłby się pan wykazać. Tylko, nie ma nic za darmo! ''Kobieta postawiła jedną nogę na biurko chcąc wypaść seksownie, niestety Gabriella nie umiała zaponować nad swoim ciałem i spadła robiąc szpagat. Udawała oczywiście, że to wszystko było w planie. 'Sekretarka: '''Tadam! Jestem bardzo elastyczna. Mój mąż ostatnimi czasy nie jest w stanie mnie zaspokoić. Ja potrzebuję czegoś nowego, potrzebuję pożądania, intymności. Jeśli załatwię panu to zlecenie, a to nie byle jakie zlecenie, w nagrodę chciałabym... ''Sekretarka wyciągnęła z torby strap-on dildo i pokazała komisarzowi. thumb|left 'Sekretarka: '''Lubię grać rolę dominującą. Mój mąż tego nie lubi, więc pan mnie zaspokoi! Czy jest pan gotów do poświęceń za to jedno, ważne zlecenie? Uratuję pana karierę, a w zamian chcę tak mało! ''Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i wyrzuciła dildo za siebie. '''Sekretarka: '''Haha, ale jestem żartownisią, nieprawda? Ja nawet nie jestem mężatką. Dobrze pan wie, że to nie moja torba, a pańska! Po co panu to dildo? Znam pana mroczny sekret i nie boję się go wyjawić. Sprawa jest prosta. Ja załatwię panu zlecenie, to jest sprawa miesiąca, każdy o tym mówi, hot topic dla gazet. Pan odnajdzie dziewczynę... albo mordercę, jeśli nie żyje. A nie oszukujmy się, pewnie nie żyje, bo jakby było inaczej to już by się znalazła. Co chcę w zamian? Wspomni pan o mnie w lokalnych gazetach, że to JA naprowadziłam pana na trop mordercy! Będę lokalną superbohaterką. Idzie pan na taki układ? Proszę pamiętać, że znam pana sekret... Sigma Pigwa czy jako tak: ... Ocena Wyzwania: ... Rozprawa: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki